Curse of Love
by Allyaneedislove
Summary: One night in a crappy motel, Sam and Dean wake up to a naked Castiel. In Dean's bed. With Dean in it. These boys just can't have a break.


**Title: Curse of Love**

**Author: Allyaneedislove**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing(s): Dean/Castiel **

**Spoilers: Spoilers for Season 5.**

**Summary: One night in a crappy motel, Sam and Dean wake up to a naked Castiel. In Dean's bed. With Dean in it. These boys just can't have a break.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, wish I did but we can't always get what we want.**

Sam Winchester woke to the growl of his stomach. He was hungry and couldn't remember the last time he ate. Actually, the only thing he remembers is Dean pulling into the nearest motel, checking in, and falling asleep right away. He turns his head to look at the clock. Damn. 4:23 am.

_Well if I should suffer then so should Dean!_ Sam thought.

"Dean wake up!"

"Wheresthefight, weinafight!" Dean bolts up from his position on the bed but pauses when he feels a body next to his. Said body has hard lines making the body male. Dean slowly turns to look at the body.

"AHHHHHH!" Dean yelps. Ask him later and he will deny that he yelped like a girl. "What the hell Cas!"

"I'm sorry Dean. I do not understand why I am here or why I am unclothed."

"Well I'm going to go get some breakfast so bye." With that Sam left the motel room and the sound of the Impala screeching out of the parking lot filled the room.

"Well Cas why don't you just mojo yourself some clothes and while your at get out of my bed."

Silence.

"Dude you look constipated."

"Dean, it appears that my powers are locked. I can't fly nor can I put clothes on."

"Wait, Cas where are your clothes. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know. I was in Heaven last then I was pulled here but couldn't leave your bed."

"Great! This is just friggin' great!" Dean paces the room back and forth until Castiel puts a hand on Dean's arm.

"Dude do you mind. You're naked and touching me. It's weird. Dudes don't touch other dudes especially when one dude is naked. Here go put these on." Dean throws a plain black teeshirt, a pair of faded jeans, and some boxers.

"I truely am sorry about this Dean." Dean looks at Castiel's kicked puppy face. He wants to burst out laughing but also kick Sam's ass for teaching him that. As long as Cas doesn't tilt his head I'm...

Cas tilts his head to the side. Damn. Dean notices how close he and Cas are when he can feel Castiel's breath on his mouth. If only he could lean in closer and kiss... No, he didn't just think that. Nope. And he was definately not in denial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castiel is in the shower (Dean had a rather uncomfortable experience showing Cas how to turn it on) when Sam came back with food from the diner down the street.

"Bout time you came back. Did you bring any pie?" Sam pulls bitchface number 23, the _Dean asks stupid questions after stupid requests _which Dean just grins at.

"So did you settle it with Cas?"

"No, the friggin' dude has his mojo locked so he can't do anything. I had to show him how to use the shower. I mean come on." At Sam's blank look Dean just shoots him a glare. "Okay laugh it up. You just think it's hilarious."

Sam bursts out laughing so hard after a minute he's clutching his side in pain.

"You done?"

"Yup! But you gotta admit it is pretty funny."

"Yeah yeah. Just go eat your food bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel peaks his head out of the bathroom door, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope Cas!" Dean snaps. Cas frowns but sits at the table next to Sam. All of a sudden Cas is flung into the air and lands on Dean's lap with an ouff from Dean.

"Cas what the hell? Why are you on my lap," Dean yells.

"I don't know Dean!" Cas shouts back. Cas struggles to get up but an invisible force keeps him on Dean's lap. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean can see Sam smirking.

"You think this is funny, huh Sam?"

"Kinda."

"Cas just get off of me."

"I can't Dean! Something is keeping me..." Cas trailed off when Dean's hand rose and caress his cheak. "Uhh Dean, what are you doing to my face?"

"I don't know. I'm not controlling it. Damnit."

After what felt like years, Cas fell off of Dean's lap and onto the floor. Dean rises from the table and goes watch tv. Cas is sitting at the table with Sam wearing a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Sam, I do not know what is wrong. What could possibly be wrong?"

"Hey Dean, I'm taking Cas out for shopping seeing as he needs human things."

Dean grumbles a whatever as Sam and Cas walk out the door.

The car ride is quiet for a moment until Sam asks about his feelings. Cas always knew that Sam was the one who talked about feelings.

"So Cas, do you like Dean?"

"Of course I like Dean. I like you too. You and Dean are my friends." Cas tilts his head to the side to show his confusion.

"No Cas, I mean do you _love _Dean? Like you want to always be with him?"

Silence.

"Cas?"

"I don't know Sam. I think I love him but I'm not sure. I have and always will do anything for him."

"So you do love him?"

"Yes! Yes I think I am in love with Dean. Wait how is Dean going to take this, he will probably hate me and kick me out."

"Whoah, Cas chill. Trust me he won't hate you. In fact I think he loves you but is just in denial."

"Well if you say so."

The rest of the trip is spent in silence except for the occasional conversation about things Cas will need. When they return to the motel Dean is still watching TV. Barely. Dean gets up to go to the bathroom and Cas goes to sit at the table but both are thrown into each other in front of Sam. From where Sam is he can see both are attached at the mouth. Cas and Dean are kissing, right in front of him. He needs to leave now.

"Cas what the hell man?"

"I don't know, I didn't do that."

"Yeah and I didn't do it either. Something is screwing with us man. I'm going to hunt it down and kill it."

"But we don't know what _it _is Dean," Sam chimes in.

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Dean, Sam has a point."

"Yeah okay I'm going to bed. I'll be in the bathroom change...ing" Dean felt a rush of heat before Sam smirked and he realised he was naked. In front of Cas and his baby brother. Dean grumbles until he is in bed seeing as how he doesn't have enough clothes to let them all disappear.

Sam and Dean go to their respective beds, each welcoming sleep.

Suddenly, he feels Cas octopus around him. "Do you mind?"

"I didn't do it Dean."

"Fine but you tell anyone I'm cuddling with you, I will deny it and kill you."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXX

Much later into the night, Dean wakes to Cas grinding on his leg.

"Cas really."

"I'm not doing it Dean. I don't know what is causing this."

Dean doesn't say anything.

"Dean, it hurts."

"Cas, you're kiddin' right? Dude you got a boner go take care of that in the bathroom."

"Dean, has it escaped your mind that I can't leave?" Cas snaps.

"Dude, I knew I should have gotten you laid."

Cas just huffs.

"Fine I'll take care of it for you okay? Just don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Got it!"

Dean straddles Castiel's lap and grinds down on Castiel.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They don't have sex.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"What? You can't be in love with me Cas, people who are close to me always leave."

"Dean," Cas cards his hand through Dean's soft hair, blue eyes on green eyes, "I do love you and I won't leave you."

"I think I love you too Cas."

Dean pulls Cas down for a gentle kiss.

Suddenly a loud clapping echoed in the small motel room. Dean and Cas look up at the Archangel-turned-Trickster.

"Gabriel I should have know."

"Now Deano, you know I can't resist when you two muttinheads are in town. I mean how much more eye sex would I have had to go through unless I got you two together. It wasn't all that easy. But look Deano I brought you some dolls."

Gabriel threw the dolls at Dean. Dean caught them and studied the dolls. One was him and the other Cas.

"Sonofabitch."

"Yup Deano, you were just tricked. But I mean my baby brother would have had to wait another century before you admitted you loved him. But I had a little help, right Samsquatch?"

"You were in on this Sammy?" Dean asks while his nostrils flare.

"Yup. Sorry Dean but you needed to be happy and Cas makes you happy."

"Well what about you?"

"He his happy Deano. He's got me right Sammy?" Gabriel asks before pulling Sam in for a kiss.

"Well Dean, I think Gabriel and Sam are right. We do make each other happy." Cas gathers Dean in a hug. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too Cas."


End file.
